


biology is fun

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: jensens got a new biology teacher and hes deffinatly gonna need special attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** my first story. hoping to make this into a long series and longer chapters if you all like it

chapter 1

 

 

buzzz buzzz buzzzz! great he thinks just what he needs. thats jensens first thought as he wakes up. the summer was great but today is d-day. the first day of senior year. as he gets ready and heads out to the truck waiting on the street in front of his house. "please tell me you have coffee?" he says to the driver his best freind and co conspiritor christian kane."boy do i look like ur bitch." chris replys. jensen laughs in respnse as chris hands over a dunkin donuts cup. "thank god man just what i needed." 

 

 

as they pull into the parking lot they see steve, mike, allison, danille, and misha all waiting for them. bout time you assholes showed up, mike yells across the lot."like your ass was in such a rush to begin school." chris replys. as the insults flow they make there way to the line at the front desk to get there class schudules. as jensen looks at his he find that his hard work over three years has paid off he only has 4 classes this year. "what you get" danille asked over his shoulder. "drama with mr murray first period. english with miss cassidy. history with mr welling and biology with whose mr padalecki?" he ask them all. must be new respondes misha. 

 

 

as the day goes on all his classe are good. now standing outside the science room with chris and danielle. the door opens to reveal this massive god of a man. long shaggy hair, georgous eyes and the most amazing body jensen has ever seen. he rushes inside and finds a seat in the back the man no god comes to the front of the room. "Hi everyone my name is mr padalecki and im your new bio teacher." all jensen can think is this is one class im deffinatly not skipping.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: hope you all like  


* * *

as the class endedand mr padalecki gave out the homework assignment. the bell rang.as jensen followed misha and dani out with a passing glance at his new obsession. 

 

"did you see how hot he is?"dani asked as they left school."yes i did and he is all mine."jensen said with a hunger in his voice. down boy laughed out misha. come on you didnt see the way he was eyeing me all class replies jensen. "ya i did" said dani "it might have been because you were drooling on your desk all class." "eat me" he throws back. i though that was his job says misha.

 

 

as the all laugh they never saw jared behind them on his way to the office. now jared had to say he was staring at jensen all class or more specificly his gorgeous mouth and those sinful lips. hot that he would act on it. he was a teacher after all. 

 

"how was the first day." as tom as jared enters the teachers lounge. great except the fact that one of my students wants my dick jared replys. "damn padalecki you work fast" say chad from the coffee machine. so what student wants the amazing padalecki katie purrs. "that would be one jensen ackles: jared replies. "aaahhhh the boy with the porn mouth" chad laughs out. your never gonna let me live this down are you jared pleads. no!!!! they all reply at once.


End file.
